The power of Jimnat II
This is the 2nd part of the power of jimnat here's the first part - https://big-nate-comments.wikia.com/wiki/The_power_of_Jimnat Disclaimers This is not part of any Joe Moraliste stories. This is also not related to the "Man in the off topic poll," or other Big Nate comment section stories. Created on November 20 2018 Finished on December 15 2018 Author - Swasimcool Chapter 9 "Uggh," Groaned the Commander. "Hmm, To make this the most commented city," Jimnat said, "I must take it over." "Get me out of here," angrily groaned the commander "You listen to me now," Jimnat said, "Using this unidentified magic, I will make you stronger then ever." "How do you expect me to listen to you," said the Commander. "Well, mind control is a great thing, Jimnat said ,"Am I right." He took out a needle with green stuff in it He had the needle and stabbed it into the arm of the commander His face turned red The Commander started to shake like an earthquake "ARGHH," He screamed Chapter 10 "He had a virus," said Comic Flavor "Stop with the jokes," said Peanuts "Oh come on, they're funny," said Comic Flavor "Not unless you've already repeated them 10 times already," said Peanuts "Fine," whined Comic Flavor. Suddenly two figures appeared. One was a cyborg and one looked like a mix between sonic and mario. "I heard you guys are trying to defeat Jimnat, would you like to help us," the cyborg said "Uhh how do you know that," said Jax "I have my ways," said the cyborg "Ok... Whats your name's," said Jax "Corebot," said the cyborg "SonicMario," said the other figure "Uh Can we have a private conversation," said Peanuts "Peanuts, Jax, and Comic Flavor huddled up "Should we trust these guys," said Peanuts "I know these guys, They fought against the league of spammers," said Jax "Then they must be good," Comic Flavor said. "Ok We'll accept they're offer," said Peanuts. Chapter 11 "Ok we accept Your offer," said Jax "Good," said CoreBot, "But close your eyes and try not to puke." "Uhh," said Jax Woosh Woosh Woosh Woosh "Wow that was awesome," said Comic Flavor, "Can we do it again." "No," said Peanuts and Jax "Oh I forgot I can run as fast as the speed of light," said SonicMario "Yeah good thing to add before you brought us here, said Peanuts, "Also where are we." "In Premium Mountain," CoreBot said, " This is where the ancient humans the "Premium" lived" "Premium...," said Comic Flavor "I like it!" "Now Lets show you our plan," said Corebot CHAPTER 12 "Ok this is our plan," said Corebot "So first.," said SonicMario, "We need some sort of distraction which will give me time to slow down the metal tornado by running around it super fast. "I guess I'll be the distraction," said Peanuts "But thats not enough to defeat him," said Corebot "Using some of SonicMario's speed. We created something known as a speed canon. "Why do we need a speed canon," asked Jax. "The winds are so fast and the metal is very hard so we need to shoot someone straight at the tornado, once they reach the tornado, they will phase right through the metal. Once they are in the tornado, they need to kill MetalTornado as quickly as possible," said Sonic Mario "Ok Jax will look out for any other people," said Corebot "Fine ," said Jax, rolling her eyes, "I'll do that job." The only person without a job was comic flavor. Everyone looked at Comic Flavor. He was standing there nervously. "Ok fine," said Comic Flavor," "I'll do this." "Ok lets go," said CoreBot. Chapter 13 Everyone was at they're position. Peanuts was out in the open "I can't see anything," said Peanuts They were in the middle of Featured Park There was so much green. Suddenly a black portal opened Many screams were heard. "SUPERFOXTROT." "TRITED" But then a huge metal tornado came out of the portal. "RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" The portal closed "NNOOWW IIMM RREEAADDY," said Metal Tornado "Ok don't distract him peanuts," said CoreBot,"Your going to die." They charged the canon. "Ok lets go." "BOOM" Comic Flavor was shot in to the air Chapter 14 Everything was in slow motion. He flew slowly straight to the tornado. "Whaaa," said Comic Flavor. He went right through the tornado. "Ummm," said Comic Flavor. He took the sword out, that CoreBot gave him and sliced it through Metal Tornado's chest A black portal opened beneath them. They fell in Though without Metal Tornado's control, the metal tornado blew up. The park got obliterated, and turned into a fireball of chaos. Tree's flew. The park burned. Everyone screamed. Chapter 15 "Ugh," said Peanuts Fire was all around her. She saw CoreBot helping Jax up. "You ok," said CoreBot to Peanuts. "Yeah," said Peanuts "Where's Comic Flavor," said Jax. "I had SonicMario search for him, hopefully -" "WOOSH" "I can't find him guys, I looked everywhere," said Sonic Mario. "But.. But...," said Peanuts sniffed. "I think he's... he's... dead," said SonicMario. Then a black portal opened Something then fell out of it. It was Metal Tornado's dead body "What the," said Corebot "We have to avenge Comic Flavor," said Jax "Yes," said Peanuts Chapter 16 "Ok my army is complete," said Jimnat One of his men came up to him. He man whispered something in JimNat's ear. "WHAT," said JimNat angrily, "HOW!!!!!" "The hero's have defeated him," said the soldier. "my team will defeat them," said JimNat. He looked behind him. "Cmj" "here." "Lord Of the Cows" "here" "and my newest creation," grinned JimNat Behind him was a green dinosaur. Commander Video is now under my control and has turned into a dinosaur.," said Jimnat again "ROARRRRRRRRRRR," roared the green dinosaur THE END OF PART 2 Part 3 - https://big-nate-comments.wikia.com/wiki/Power_of_JimNat_Part_3 Category:Stories Category:Short Stories